


Prompt 9 and 10 - Closet/Coming Out

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: What if Lucy and Alex got together at thanksgiving rather than Lucy and James spending it together? Then Alex had to go on the fake date with Lord.This comes from @majordetectiveagent asking if a fic where Lucy/Alex are established during the "Date" with Lord.Set during 1x10 and the last bit it 1x12. They would have got together after 1x6.





	Prompt 9 and 10 - Closet/Coming Out

Lucy presses a short kiss to Alex’s lips and sends her out of her office. She puts her earpiece in and gets ready to listen to her girlfriend’s fake date with Max Lord.

 

Her and Alex were relatively new. She wasn’t threatened by Max Lord at all. In fact she couldn’t wait to whisper teasing comments into Alex’s earpiece. 

 

She waited patiently, feet up on her desk, coffee in hand. 

 

She heard Alex’s voice first, “You’re staring.”

 

“I’m just wondering where you’re hiding your gun under that dress.” She could hear the desire in his voice. 

 

She knew Alex looked amazing, she’d shown Alex how amazing she looked twice before she let her leave her office.

 

“God, he does realise his horniness is evident, right?” Lucy scoffed at him. “I bet he’d love to know you’re wearing sexy underwear under that dress.”

 

She heard Alex’s voice hitch a little, not noticeable to anyone who didn’t know her tells. 

 

“Behave and you won’t find out.” She hears Alex respond.

 

“God, that was an awful attempt at flirting Danvers, you weren’t even that bad with me when we first started.” Lucy teased. 

 

As the date progressed Lucy carried on saying things she knew Alex would tell her off for later. 

 

She looked forward to it.

 

Then she heard the discomfort in Alex’s voice as she sternly said “I can feed myself.”

 

“You wasn’t saying that last night when I was feeding you chocolate covered strawberries. In fact you seemed to enjoy it very much.” Lucy had the biggest smirk on her face as she remembered their romantic evening together. 

 

“Those are $100 a mouthful, don’t spit it out.” She heard Max say. 

“I’m sorry, ergh.” The muffled apology enough to tell Lucy ALex had indeed spat it into her napkin. 

 

“You’re not normally a spitter Danvers.” She said very smugly.

 

“Fuck off.” Came a muffled reply, the napkin still obviously over her mouth. This just egged Lucy on and made her laugh even more.

 

Little did Lucy know the golden moment of the date was to come at the end. She heard the knives and forks clink to the plate and then Max clear his throat.

 

“To Alex Danvers, a hero in her own right.”

 

Lucy had just taken a mouthful of a fresh cup of coffee, which she promptly spat out as she choked laughing.

 

“God, what a pretentious prick! Does he really think that’s going to work?” She spluttered out.

 

She heard Alex leave and she anticipated what Alex was going to say to her. 

 

“You best meet me at mine in 15 minutes, I have some stuff to say to you.” Lucy bubbled with anticipation at Alex’s words. Knowing the other woman wasn’t really angry with her. 

 

Quite the opposite.

 

A few days later when they had Max in a DEO cell she let him know who was taking Alex’s dress off that night.

 

“Agent Danvers, My hero. So long sisters.”   
  


As the two left the room Lucy entered, making sure to give Alex’s ass a subtle squeeze, but not so subtle Max didn’t miss it. 

 

“So you’re the reason Alex has been declining me. I knew there had to be a reason.” He said, arrogantly leaning against the glass.

 

“Actually, I think your shitty attitude would be enough to do that even if Alex and I weren’t together.”

 

She had a smug look on her face as she delivered the next line, “You would have loved where she was hiding her guns that night. And the sounds she made as I made her come multiple times that night.” 

 

Lucy exits the room before Max can pick his jaw up off the floor. 


End file.
